Horror In Whoville
by RTNightmare
Summary: Read and Find Out! It all ends up well, not sad! All chapters up in one! Read!


A Horror in Whoville

Chapter 1

There came a knock at the door. Ned smiled. "That must be him!" He went to answer it. And sure enough, there he was. "Ah, Horton. Thank you for coming!" Horton nodded. He noticed that the doorway was even bigger this time. He smiled and made his way in – easily this time.

"Ah, much better. Now, I can fit through." Ned laughed. "Yeah, we had to redo it a little, but it was okay." Ned laughed to himself. Then he said, "Well, we're about to have dinner. You may join us. I wouldn't want you to starve. Just let me get the girls and Jojo to get your 'seat' out." Horton smiled. "Thanks Mayor. I was in a rush to get here, so I didn't get to eat." Ned nodded. "Anytime."

During dinner, Ned and Horton talked about the recent events. Ned talked to Horton about the newest events coming up. He talked about how everything was going perfectly at the moment. "It really is awesome. The Chairman is even giving me a lighter amount of work to do."

Horton smiled. "It seems as though nothing could go wrong…" Ned got nervous all of a sudden. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. Remember, anything is possible. Sometimes, it's best not to say something like that." Horton nodded. "I understand. Sorry." Ned smiled. "That's perfectly okay."

Let's just say that everything was not okay. I don't mean to spoil the story, but let's just say something bad would happen soon…something that should have never happened…something that would cause extreme fear for quite a while…

That night, Horton and Ned went for a walk. It was getting late, but it was peaceful. The night air was calming and just by being with a friend was calming. The leaves that had fallen off the trees were rustling around and make small noises. It was nice…

"You wanna hear a joke I learned?" Horton nodded. "Okay," Ned began. "So a plane was about to crash. There were four Whos on the plane and there were only three parachutes. There was the driver, the smartest Who in the world, a little girl Who, and the Who president." He paused and Horton nodded.

"Okay, so the driver said, 'I got us this far, so I should go.' He left. Then the smartest man in the world said, 'I'm the smartest man in the world, so I should go.' Then the president said to the little Who, 'You should go since you probably are going to live longer anyway.' But the girl shook her head and said, 'I can't…the smartest man in world took my bag.'"

Horton burst out laughing and Ned joined in. "That's really good!" Horton said through laughs. Ned nodded. "I thought it was good too." The two of them laughed their heads off – not literally – for a while before they stopped.

The reason they stopped was because of a noise – a gross, scary sound that sounded like the inside of someone's stomach. Ned and Horton looked around. All they could see were the shadows of buildings, streetlamps, and the areas on the ground where the streetlamps' light hit.

"What was that?" Ned asked, getting worried. Horton shook his head slowly. "I don't know…but it wasn't me…" Ned nodded. "Not me either…" They looked around a little more. The noise was getting louder and seemed like the thing making it was getting closer.

Finally, Ned looked forward and before he could make a sound or even scream or anything, a green thing attacked him, throwing him to the ground. Horton gasped, "Mayor!" Ned fought back, but this 'thing' was over taking him.

Horton didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw a fountain nearby. He ran over, gathered something water in his trunk, ran back and poured on the green thing on Ned. The green thing stopped and jumped off Ned, who by now, was unconscious and disintegrated into to nothing.

Horton looked at Ned. "Mayor? Mayor?" Ned made a noise. Horton was so worried, but being a good friend, he put Ned on his back and carried him back to his house. When they got to the house, Horton knocked on the door.

Sally answered the door. When she saw Ned, unconscious on Horton's back, she gasped. "What happened?" Horton brought Ned to his room as he said, "We were taking a walk. He told me a joke. While we were laughing, we heard a noise that sounded gross, like the inside of someone stomach. Well, we looked around and then suddenly, from the shadow, came this green thing, which attacked him. I poured water on it and it got off him and disintegrated. Then, I carried him home…and you know the rest."

Sally helped him get Ned into bed. She checked around to see if there was anything wrong, but couldn't find anything. The only thing that had changed was that there were a few marks. Sally touched the marks. They looked at though they had had dry blood in them. "Oh Ned…" Sally kissed her husband's cheek as he made another noise. "I hope you're okay…"

###

Chapter 2

Ned woke up the next morning a little sick. His stomach and head hurt badly, so he got up and got some tea. When Sally got up and found Ned out of bed, she rushed down and found him in the kitchen. She stayed at the doorway for a moment before coming up to him and putting her arms around him.

He didn't flinch like usual, which was odd. Instead, he just turned and said, "Sally, I don't feel so good…" Sally made a small gasp. Did this have anything to do with what had happened? What was the thing Horton had talked about? Was Ned going to be okay?

"Ned, why don't you take the day off today? In fact, I'll go tell the chairman myself." Sally tried to reason with him. Ned nodded. "I need to go back to bed anyways." Ned got up and headed back to the room he and Sally slept in. Sally watched him, worried about what may happen.

***

The next day, in the morning, Ned was not the same. In fact, his attitude had completely changed. He was a completely different person, and when it came to this, that wasn't a good thing. Let me just tell you how bad it really was…

Ned tossed and turned in his bed. Finally, he got so angry and uncomfortable that he shouted, "Sally! This bed is so mean and uncomfortable! Get me a new one!" Sally appeared in the doorway with a worried expression. Horton was behind her.

Ned growled, "What are you waiting for!?" Sally was taken aback. Ned had never acted like this before, especially to her. She didn't move from fear that he would attack her. Ned growled again. He got out of bed and slowly walked up to her.

Once he got right in front of her, he said, "I'm warning you, if you don't listen, you'll pay for it." Sally didn't move – she was too afraid to move a muscle. Then, Ned did what Sally would have never thought he could do and it symbolized that there was indeed something wrong with him.

He slapped her across the face. He actually slapped her!

Horton gasped. He knew Ned well and knew that Ned would never do such a thing. He knew what he had to do. He ran up and head butted Ned into the wall. Ned fell unconscious. Horton walked up to Sally and asked, "Are you okay?" Sally felt her cheek, which still stung a little, but she nodded.

Then she said, "I don't understand what's happening, but, while my husband's still unconscious, we should take him to Dr. Larue." Horton nodded, "Let's go." Horton put Ned on his back and they went over to Dr. Larue. When they got there, she was examining something.

"Dr. Larue…" Sally said. She looked up. When she saw Ned, she gasped. "Oh, no, itsh shtarted already!" Sally gasped and asked, "What? What's started?" Dr. Larue bit her lip before saying. "Hash the Mayor been acting funny lately? Like having mood shwings or acting abnormal in general?" Sally nodded. "He slapped me even," She said, putting her hand on her cheek.

Dr. Larue starting muttering to herself something that sounded like, "It won't be long now…" Sally looked at Horton, who looked back at her, a worried look on his face. iWhat did Dr. Larue mean? Was Ned going to be okay? What if something really bad happened? Would Ned survive this?/i All these questions zoomed around in Sally's head until Dr. Larue got her attention, breaking those thoughts, by saying in a serious voice, "I will need a sample of your husband's hair so that I can analyze his DNA more carefully."

Sally walked over to the unconscious Ned and plucked out a few hairs. He didn't wake up, but he did stir. Sally walked over to Dr. Larue and gave her the hairs. She put them in a glass container and set it into a machine. She pressed a button and it began to analyze the hairs in the container.

Some letters and numbers popped onto the screen and she read them carefully. Her eyes got wider as she read. When she was done, she looked up. "Whoville ish in terrible danger…everyone needsh to hide and you're going to have to lock The Mayor up shomewhere where he can't get looshe."

Sally nodded and said, "Thank you, I'll do exactly that…" But before she could move, Ned's eyes popped open. But the weren't normal. The pupils were red and the white of his eye was black with red slash marks. Horton, Sally and Dr. Larue hadn't noticed it, but he had changed completely.

There were veins on his face, a slash mark on his eye, his hair was messy and looked somewhat like fire, saliva and blood was dripping from his mouth – he'd bitten the inside of his mouth to get blood, his teeth were sharp and jagged, and his neck had scratch marks – and that was only his face.

His clothes were torn in places and looked as though they hadn't been washed in weeks. His hands were now claws and his feet her like sharps paws and were very thick and big. All in all, he was completely different…he was…a monster!

###

Chapter 3

Sally, Horton, and Larue gasped! It was too late! Nothing could stop him now from destroying everything! He would kill and destroy everything that he could. In fact, that's just what he did. Before he did so, though, Larue grabbed a book and then yelled, duck as Ned – the monster – started to destroy everything in the room. The three of them stayed low to the ground until The Monster left.

Sally looked at Larue. "What do we do now?" Larue held up the book she had taken and opened it. She looked for the right page and said out loud, "Thish page describesh the monshter in The Mayor. I wash reading it and, after what I have sheen, I know that thish ish what it ish. Lishen…" They listened as she read, "It shaysh, 'The monster will torment and deshtroy everything. Ash it doesh sho, it will create minions. Just by biting the target onshe can turn it into the minion.' Now, it alsho shaysh, 'The only way to deshtroy the monster within him, he must remember how to love, or remember.'"

Sally nodded, understanding what she had to do. "I don't care what I have to do! I will get Ned back!" Dr. Larue exhaled. "Fine, I can tell you a way. But, you'll need all the help you can get…" Sally nodded and Dr. Larue whispered to the two of them he plan.

***

Jojo was walking on the street when he heard a noise. He looked around the corner and saw what looked like a mutated version of his father. Jojo knew better than to call out to see what was happening, so instead, he went backwards. But unfortunately, he stepped on something, which made a noise.

He heard the monster growl and heard it get closer. He got up, but by that time, the monster was on front of him and he had nowhere to go or to hide. The monster crept closer and was about to get him when suddenly, he heard another noise and then pain ran through him. He turned to see Sally. Sally turned to Jojo. "Jojo, RUN!!" Jojo got up and ran, looking back once.

Sally turned back to The Monster. He bared his teeth. By now, people were watching from inside their homes. Good thing today was holiday where everyone had to stay inside. But no, Sally wasn't…and we all know exactly why.

Sally took the mace that she had been given by Dr. Larue and threw it at The Monster. He dodged it, but it came back and hit him in the head. He cried out in pain and grabbed the mace. But Sally knew what to do. She pulled as hard as she could upward, pulling Ned up into the sky and then back down to the ground with a crash.

But for some reason, he didn't faint. Instead, he got up and jumped onto one of the buildings and climbed up – he was a really good climber with the claws. When he got to the top, he smashed open the window and grabbed the Who behind it.

He bit into their skin and soon, their eyes turned black with red and claws – they looked semi like the original Monster. The minion jumped down and attacked Sally. Sally could see that one after the other; The Monster turned innocent Whos into minions.

The minions were holding Sally back. But, in the distance, there was a grey thing. As it got closer, they saw it was a big, grey elephant – Horton. Horton knocked the minions out of the way. "Grab the mace and get on my back!" Sally obeyed.

The two of them rode around the minions. They seemed to get weaker and weaker. Sally smiled at Horton who smiled too. But what they didn't see was that The Monster was right in front of them. When Horton looked in front of him, he saw The Monster and gasped, skidding to a halt, throwing Sally off. Sally did a flip in the air and then landed behind The Monster.

But then, the strangest thing happened. When Sally looked into his eyes, she saw Ned…not a monster. She softened up and dropped the weapon and slowly walked over to The Monster. Horton watched this, awed by her actions. Horton started yelling, "Sally, no!"

Sally didn't listen. She got closer, reaching her arms out to bNed/b. The Monster growled, but Sally just said, "Shhh…" and continued to walk towards him. He backed up a little, as if he was scared, but he didn't attack her. Blood and saliva was dripping from his mouth.

"Ned…" Sally whispered to him. The Monster made a small gasp. He grit his teeth and growled. By now, Sally was a few inches from him now. When she was close enough, she flung her arms around his his middle, ignoring his growling and spitting.

Sally stayed there for a moment, praying for him to go back to normal; wishing for him to turn back. She flinched as The Monster growled loudly. But for some reason, he didn't attack her. She looked up at him. He was looking down at her…and for a few seconds, she saw her Ned, before he had changed, asking for help.

Sally reached her hand up and touched his face. He started to shake, as if he were about to cry. Then, the most amazing thing happened…he spoke, "Sh…Sha…Shally…" His voice was normal. It was low and rough. It was also barely above a whisper, but Sally could still understand…

"Yes," She said. "It's…it's me…" She kissed him lightly on the lips. He nodded slightly. Even though he looked scary and disgusting in this form, Sally still loved him. She would love him no matter what, and that's all that mattered. Tears ran down her face and she hugged him tighter. She felt him hesitate, as if he was still deciding. But then, she felt his arms wrap around her and his head rest on top of hers.

"Thank you, Sally…" he said in his regular voice. "Thank you…" Sally looked up. The Monster that Ned had become was melting away, turning him back to normal. His eyes, teeth, everything went back to normal. Sally watched as her husband's monstrous form disappeared, then, and only then, did she hug and kiss him.

Horton walked up to them. Ned looked at him. "Thank you also, Horton. I wouldn't have ever been able to change back without you too." Horton smiled. "Glad to have you back, Mayor." Then a voice from behind said, "You mean 'used to be Mayor'." They turned to see the Chairman.

Ned walked up to him. "What do you mean?" The Chairman looked furious. "You have destroyed everything and hurt innocent Whos. You have no choice but to forfeit your position as Mayor." Ned gasped and then said, "But it wasn't my fault! I was being possessed. This green thing attacked me and then-"

"Silence! It is too late…you shall no longer be Mayor. You are now only Ned Mcdodd." Ned's jaw dropped. The Chairman continued. "In addition, you will be sent to the Who Jail and you will stay there for life." Ned looked at him. "But I…you can't…" He couldn't finish his sentence because two policeWhos had grabbed him, took his golden badge off, and started taking him away.

He turned to Sally, trying to reach her. "Sally!" he cried out. She tried to reach for him, but she was being held back. He looked at her one last time before they took him away. In the last second, a tear ran down his cheek. He would never see her again…

###

Chapter 4

Ned was locked up and chained by his foot to the wall. At first, he struggled to get it undone, but when he failed, he gave up. He had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and bars, sleep, or daydream about different things. iWas he going to really have to stay in here forever, or what?/i

Ned sniffed, letting tears fall down his face. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to become a monster…he didn't want to be in jail and didn't like the fact that he was no longer Mayor. What would happen to Sally and Jojo and all ninety-six girls? How would they feel when they learned he was in jail?

Ned shook his head, frustrated with his thoughts. If he kept thinking about this, he would probably lose hope and end up killing himself. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to kill himself because of the fact that he knew deep down that everything was going to be all right in the end. He just didn't acknowledge and didn't know it just yet…

***

Outside the prison, Sally continued to cry. She hadn't told her children about what had happened and didn't want to. But she knew sooner or later that they would ask. She just didn't believe that Ned had been put in jail to stay for the remainder of his life.

"Mommy," Hannah, one of Sally's daughter's, said. "Why are you crying and where's daddy?" Sally wiped her eyes. She turned around and said, "Your father…he…" Sally couldn't bring herself to say it. Horton pat her on back with his trunk.

"He's gone! They put him in jail for life! He will never come back…ever!" Sally cried out. Hannah gasped. "Daddy! He was the monster person?" Sally nodded. Hannah didn't seem shaken by the fact that he was the monster. Instead, she said, "But I thought Daddy was the one who always saved us…I thought he was a hero…"

Sally looked at her…shocked. He had been a hero…many times. Sally just had to make everyone else see that the way that Hannah and she did. She would have to find a way to make them believe that Ned was good and that he had been controlled.

A plan formed in her head. She smiled and turned to Horton. "Horton," She said. "I have a plan to get Ned back!" Horton smiled. "I'm with you a hundred percent, as an elephant always is." Sally smiled and turned to Hannah. "Hannah, I want you and your sisters and oyur brother to stay at home. I want you to promise me that you won't leave until you hear the words biuMCDODD FOREVER/b/i/u." Sally told her and Horton the plan she had and Hannah nodded and went to tell her sisters and brother.

Sally turned to Horton. "Let's get to Dr. Larue." Horton nodded and Sally got on his back and they headed to Dr. Larue. When they got there, Sally asked Dr. Larue, "Do you have the hair sample I gave you from Ned?" She nodded. "Why do you need it though?"

Sally examined the hair sample as she said, "I need to prove that Ned is innocent and shouldn't be in jail. Now, can you extract the stuff that turned Ned into a monster from this?" Dr. Larue nodded. "I'll do just that."

She walked over to a machine and put the hair sample in another container and then pressed a few buttons on the machine. She pressed go and the machine started to 'work it's magic'. Out of the other side there came some green goop and the hair. Horton gasped and said, "That's the stuff that attacked the Mayor!"

Sally smiled. "I thought so. If I can prove with this stuff that Ned is innocent by giving it to someone else and having him or her turn into the same kind of monster that he did, than Ned will be free and will hopefully become Mayor again. But first, I need Dr. Larue to make an antidote."

Dr. Larue nodded and took a piece of the green and analyzed it in a microscope. She nodded a few times and then went into her cabinet full of chemicals and took out a few bottles container different color liquids. She mixed the right amount of each chemical and then heated it. The result was a blue liquid, which she put into a pointy instrument – the one that you use to give you shots.

"Give them thish to turn them back…one drop will turn them back to normal." Sally thanked her and then she and Horton went to the Town Square. When she got there, she noticed that they were picking a new Mayor. Sally grit her teeth and said to Horton quietly, "Horton, get me to the front so everyone can see me." He nodded.

"We have counted the votes and it is a close call. The new Mayor of Whoville is…" But a voice shouted out, "NONE OF YOU!!" They all turned to see Sally. The Chairman got up. "What do you want, Ms. O'Malley?" She glared at him. "I want for you to reconsider what you have done to Ned!"

The Chairman laughed and a lot of people laughed with him. He finally stopped and said, "That buffoon was never a good Mayor! He would never be one of the Greats." That made Sally mad. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone gasped.

"I can prove that Ned, your true Mayor, is innocent!" She held up the container with the green liquid. "Who wants to try this?" Everyone backed up. One Who said, "What's that?" Sally smiled slightly and said, "This is the substance that turned my husband into a monster in the first place. This is the true reason why he ever did any of that! Don't believe me? Try some of it and you will see!"

The Chairman laughed and said, "That's ridiculous. Nothing can turn anyone into a monster like your husband. Go home, deary. You are not welcome here!" Sally turned to him. "If you don't believe me, then you should try some and see."

The Chairman gulped. "That's ridiculous…" Sally smiled. "If it's so ridiculous, then try it." Some people in the crowd started to whisper to each other about trying it. Finally, some people started shouting, "Try it! Try it!"

Finally, the Chairman gave up and shouted, "Alright! Alright! I'll try it!" He grabbed the container of green goop. Sally turned to the guards and said, "Hold him down." They obeyed. The Chairman gulped a bit of it down and gave the rest to Sally.

For a few moments, nothing happened. The Chairman smiled and Sally was about to give up hope. But suddenly, the Chairman began to cough. Soon, he began to change. People backed up. He indeed turned into a monster, just like Ned had. He growled and spat into the crowd. The guards held him down and Sally injected a drop of the blue stuff into him.

She had proved her point…she just hoped that it was enough…

###

Chapter 5

The Chairman turned back to normal, confused. Sally walked up to him. "You lose, Mr. Chairman." He turned to her and shouted, "Guards! Seize her!" The guards just shrugged and grabbed Sally. She tried to fight back, but it was useless.

People started to shout at the guards and the Chairman. The Chairman told the guards to grab them too. Sally knew now was time for Plan B, which she knew would work if it happened right. She shouted, "I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!!! biuMCDODD FOREVER/b/i/u!!!!!!" There came a crash and a lot of cheers as a bunch of little Who girls came rushing into the crowd and attacked the guards.

Sally smiled as Hannah, Holly, and Polly attacked the guard that was holding her. She hugged all three of them. "Thank you girls. I'm so proud of you!" She looked towards the jail and said, "Now, I think it's time to test our karate skills…" The three of them nodded.

***

Ned was going insane by now. He was talking to himself, dancing to music in his head, and doing aerobics. Right now, he was sleeping. But a loud bang woke him up instantly. He looked out, beyond the bars as a guard got thrown across the room and an angel appeared. He had forgotten what the angel's name was, but he knew that he knew her somehow.

"Hello?" he said, weakly. The angel turned. "He's over here, girls!" she said and following her were three smaller angels. Ned smiled stupidly at the first angel's beauty. The angel opened the door to the cell and ran over to Ned. "Ned, honey, are you okay?" He didn't respond. She took his head in her hands.

"You're going to be okay, Ned. I promise." Ned laughed dumbly and said, "Yer perrrty! What's yer name?" She smiled sadly and pulled him onto her lap, so that his head was on her shoulder. "It's Sally…" She said. She saw the shackle on his foot. She took a key that she had stolen and unlocked the shackle.

"Can you get up?" she asked. He nodded. But when he tried, he fell back down. He shook his head. She giggled and helped him up, telling the three other angels to help his feet to move. They moved him out of the cell and into the light of Whoville.

Ned moaned – the light was strong. Sally shushed him soothingly as they made their way to the Town Square. People turned and gasped when they saw Ned. Sally set him on a chair as she said, "You see what they have done to him? This is not right! Already, he's gone crazy…look at what has happened to our beloved bMayor/b and friend."

The people of Whoville, including the guards, nodded and turned to the Chairman. The Chairman stepped back. All the Whos glared. He sighed. "Fine…you win…" Everyone cheered. Sally turned to Ned…it's okay now, Ned. We'll get you all freshened up and happy again." Ned smiled. "Thank you Sally…" Was all he said before he fainted.

###

Chapter 6

Ned woke up the next day, his memory restored. He saw that his Mayor badge was back on his tie. He smiled. He looked to his side to see that Sally was already up. He made his way to the kitchen and found Sally and Horton already awake.

"Hello," Sally said, walking up to Ned. Ned smiled. Sally wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly, Ned's arms were around her waist. She smiled and rested her head on his cheek, her hair curled around his head. He smiled.

"I'm so glad to be back," he said. Sally nodded. "I'm so glad to have you back." Ned nodded. Just then, a couple of their daughters – Holly, Polly, Hannah, Heady, and Hally – ran in and tackled Ned to the ground. Ned laughed, hugging all of them.

"Daddy! We did it!" Hally said. "We followed Mommy's instructions and we succeeded!" Ned smiled and nodded. "And I thank you for that…without the help from all ninety six girls and Jojo, if he did help, I would still be in that awful prison." Heady made a happy noise. Ned laughed and hugged her.

Let's just say that that's all that basically happened. Sally, Horton, and Ned and Sally's children save the day. And everything was normal once again…YIIIIIIPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!!

To Be Continued...Sequel...

###


End file.
